Eve of Destruction
by WhosThere13
Summary: In 2264, the world declares war on Earth's newest species, the S4S16s. With their mutant abilities, the resulting fear has created the world's largest manhunt, with every government out for blood. One group of mutants have decided to try and save their race from being slaughtered, but in doing so, have put themselves in the direct line of fire. Includes Kpop, Infinite, and others.
1. Introduction

**Eve of Destruction**

**Genre: Sci-fi, Romance, Action**  
**Korean Group*: Infinite  
Rating: Will contain scenes of gore, death, and violence. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**A/N**

**Hello new readers! Welcome to the land of KPop. Which is what this story is for those who are curious. I started out writing fanfiction on this site (though I will not name my previous account/stories, as they are pretty bad, I'll admit), and I thought I would return to my original 'roots' as a fanfiction writer and publish my latest story. Please read all of this first author's note before you judge the story though! Thank you for your consideration.**

***For those of you who are interested in knowing, this uses Korean names of people, but aside from their names, looks (for visual, so that it's easier for the readers to picture), they have become my 'own' for this story. In no way are they to actually be taken seriously (if so-in-so says something nasty, the real person, by no means, has the same views. This is a completely fictional story). Technically, I could just change their names, but since this story was based off another of my own stories that I made for my fellow KPop fans, I decided to keep them.**

**Anyways! The names will be Korean, so there's that, however no background knowledge is necessary to enjoy these stories; I like to cater to various people and their interests, and I don't want anyone having to go out of their way to do research to read for fun. I can't imagine I will get a much of a fanbase on here, compared to my other sites, but I've gotten positive feedback from this story and thought, why not share it with others who don't know about it? (Im not forcing you to read this, remember) Any sort of feedback is welcome; I accept what are known as 'flames' as long as they have a point. Please none of the 'go die', 'this is stupid' sort of 'feedback'. If it raises a point about something I'm doing wrong or you think I can improve upon, I welcome it! Really, trust me, I will never lash out at someone for giving me negative feedback that is necessary (I may be grumpy, but that's human nature, and of course I will act professional for you, so please do the same for me)**

**On that note! I do not own any of the names of said Korean groups, however I take full responsibility for how I interpret their actions within this completely fictional story, and any negativity you feel, please direct so at m_e_ and not the groups. That would be silly.**

**Everything else, plot, characters, whatnot, belong to me. Well, not so much the characters; these wonderful people from one of my other sites gave me them to let me use in my stories. They gave them to me descriptions, and I hope I gave them life.**

**Enjoy!**

March 23, 2261  
Matsue, Japan

Daybreak illuminated the land, casting light upon a pair of massive, ancient factories. One stood in the centre of a small valley, while its twin awkwardly settled on the horizon. Time had not treated either of the buildings well, the shiny metal sheen dulled to a musky gray from the seasons. Large sheets of the metal curled away from the structure, while others hung like flayed skin, coated in rust and grime. Years had passed since the two buildings had last choked out toxic clouds of smoke, their grounds teeming with bustling humans.

Barely visible as their clothing blended against the second factory they were settled on, two figures puffed out clouds as the cold morning air stung their lungs. One was leaning against one of the last smoke stacks to remain standing, folding his arms across his chest. The rusty spot he relaxed against matched the dark maroon of his patchy coat. The sharp contrast to his pale skin made him appear to be glowing against the rays of the morning sun.

The other sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the roof, thousands of feet above the earth. A morning breeze lightly ruffled his hair and tugged at his silver scarf playfully. Scowling, the man tucked the loose cloth into his jacket before relaxing back against his hands once more.

Unfolding his limbs smoothly, the man strode over to his friend, and looked down at him. Ignoring the deadly drop, he nudged the boy with his foot.

"Rested enough? Will you be ready to go soon?"

Reclining back onto his palms, the boy frowned. "Yeah. I should be able to go. But..." He paused. "...are you sure you have a proper grasp on the vision? Like, you aren't misreading or misunderstanding this one? I mean, we're a long way from home. Just want to be sure."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he set his companion a frosty look. "I have a better grasp on it then before, Sungyeol. I know we're heading in the right direction. Now, would you be so kind as to move your ass? We only have so much _time_-"

"You _would _know that." He rolled away from the edge, just dodging the kick that was sent his way. He picked himself up and made his way over to the other traveller.

"Come on. Places to go, people to save, asses to be kicked," He held out his arm with a grin. His friend rolled his eyes and gripped it firmly.

"Shut up. Let's go already."

With a crack, they disappeared, leaving the factories to the birds once more.

-v-v-v-

Tottori, Japan

He slammed his fist against the wall as another shooting bolt of pain laced through him. Biting his lip until it bled, he fought the urge to scream and curl into a ball. He would not be weak. That's what _they _wanted.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the corridor behind him. Whipping his head around, he glared through shaggy locks at the man standing just beyond the bars of his cell.

"Hmmm...Subject X-00345-877, you seem to be taking the injection in stride."

"My...my name is-"He clutched at his sides and started keening as the pain attacked him again.

Ignoring him, the man peered down at the holographic screen on the metal podium in front of the confinement, making occasional humming noises. "Let's see, you nearly managed to keep up to your usual standards on your physical test. Your mental one, not so much, but then again, that was never your strong point." He giggled, taking off his round glasses and wiping them clean on his lab coat as his eyes continued to scan the page. "The injection was administered 3 days ago. Usually our subjects have died around this point if their body doesn't accept the solution."

The feeling of his lungs being squeezed caused the subject's knees to nearly buckle. Panting as the ache slowly began to reside, he fought to get the words out. "Wh...What have y-you done to me? Wh...wha-...what is goin-"

The man in the lab coat fixed his now sparkling glasses back onto his shrewish face, and scowled as Subject X-00345-877 fell to his knees, finally giving into the angry throb lacing through his chest and spine. "Now, now, you know you aren't allowed to be asking questions. Besides, we did exactly what you thought we were going to do. Honestly, 877, your mental tests may be low, but you aren't completely brain dead. Everything we worked for and tried to achieve together as amounted to this test-_the _ultimate test. To see if you were compatible with the solution. Well, one of them. It's kind of a work in progress."

His eyes fought against his will, trying to roll back into his head. A haze began to settle onto his mind. He knew why he had been taken. But he didn't quite want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to believe he could die at this very moment because of something he couldn't control or even volunteered for.

"Plea...please...help..." He felt himself fall as his mind went black and another pain stabbed at his gut.

Ignoring the body in front of him, the man peered closer at the hologram in interest as the subject's vital signs began to spike.

"My! Look at its heart-and those brain waves!" He spoke quietly, his voice trembling with excitement. "I-it must have accepted it-the solution must have worked!" Still, he leaned closed, becoming engrossed in the information flashing across the screen.

Snapping of bones and the sickening pulpy sound of muscles, veins and arteries rearranging made the man look up for a second.

His gaze became transfixed as the body of the subject began to morph, the shoulders broadening, the head becoming broader and fur sprouting from the face and visible skin.

But something was wrong.

It appeared to be working as one arm grew the same fur as the rest of the body's morphing pattern. But the other arm grew a few inches too long, a thin green sheen of scales rippling from bushy shoulder to chipped, yellow claw tip. One bare foot became thick and padded, like a bear's, while the other elegant and golden yellow, like a cat's. The bones tried to match the configuration of the new shift, with one leg being short and stubby, the other long and muscled with large haunches melting into a dainty cat foot. The shifting continued randomly, and the scientist watched in fascination, leaning closer.

The subject's eyes snapped open, too human against the coarse fur that lined his eyes. Anger, pain, fear, sorrow flashed across his gaze before his eyes gained a red and sickly yellowish sheen.

Before the observing man could even move, the creature was pushed up against the bars of his cage, his scaly arm embedded deep within the man's liver. Gasping for air and trying to make sense of what had just happened through the pain, the man feebly tried to stumble away, his lab coat sticking to his side in a new shade of crimson.

Grabbing him clumsily with his other hand's stubby fingers, he moved his face closer to the man's, now towering over his captor. "What have you done to me?!" The subject's voice came out as a growl, his vocal cords not yet fully formed to fit his new figure.

Dark blood continued to torrent down the man's side, oozing over the pristine white tile and into the cell. As the sticky red clung to his mismatched feet, the thing finally let loose his full rage, yelling even as his hands began to claw the soggy carcass into shreds.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

-v-v-v-

If it hadn't been for the slight interruption of another person entering the room, she probably would have won. Probably.

Instead she lay on the ground, the handy work of a sweeping kick to the side of her legs, the older man standing over her, one hand at her throat, the other holding a knife to her sweaty cheek.

"I give, hyung, I give," She relented reluctantly, relaxing her body in a sign of submission.

"That would make what? 34 wins to your 5?" The man grinned childishly before getting off of her and holding out his hand. Accepting it, she let him pull her to her feet with a scowl on her face.

"I would have beaten you. But _somebody_ decided to distract me." She whipped her head around to stare at the newcomer, a young pretty boy.

Looking far from intimidated, the boy waved it off, flicking his hair to the side as he smiled at the pair standing in the training grounds.

"Oh pssh, Mei, you can't blame me. What if hyung really was an enemy, and I was his teammate. You would have been double teamed so badly."

Growling, she took a step forward, "I should beat your litt-"

Ignoring her, he glanced over at the man standing beside the girl and smiled impishly. "Hyung, it's Sunggyu on the line. He says they're in Matsue, heading for Tottori. They had to stop a couple of times for Sungyeol, but aside from that, they're on schedule. One, maximum two, more teleport cycles are needed before they get there."

"Excellent," grabbing a towel from a nearby rack, the man dabbed his brow as he headed for the door. "Tukutz still around?"

"Yep."

He pulled open the door and turned back, "Perfect. Okay, let's go see if he can get access to some of the security cameras in the Science Institute in Tottori. While he works on that, Mei go take a shower; I don't want you to get sick. Sungjong, you come with me. Tukutz may need a couple of extra hands."

Nodding, the boy trotted after him, as the girl grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

-v-v-v-

Seoul, South Korea

"Myungsoo, come on, we're going to be late! The store closes at 6!" A feminine voice echoed from one of the rooms within the apartment.

Looking up from a sketch of a small mouse, the man pushed his glasses into his hair, calling out a reply over his shoulder. "Gimme a second, I'm almost done!" Drawing a few more lines to complete the texture of fur, he pulled back to look at it overall.

Taking a deep break, he looked around warily. Positive that he was alone, he swallowed and clenched his jaw and slowly lowered one shaking palm onto the drawing. Unsure of what to do next, he wet his lips and closed his eyes hesitantly.

A light began to burn from beyond his eyelids, and he fought hard against curiosity to open them. He had done that once, and it had apparently interrupted whatever the hell was going on. The results had not been pretty.

When warm fur brushed his fingertips and scuffling sounds of panicked paws reached his ears, he allowed himself to open his eyes and look down.

Moving his hand to cup the other, he quickly turned it to reveal what was underneath. Gasping, he stared down in wonder and fear as a tiny brown mouse tried to scuttle up the walls his hands had created. The page that had previously held the drawing of the rodent was blank.

"Sweetie?" The voice was too close, just at the door way. He just managed to cover the mouse, hiding it from sight and sheepishly glancing over, making eye contact with the woman behind him.

"Sorry, Suzy, I just, um, found a mouse and was trying to catch it."

The girl's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth as she yelped. "Ew! Di-did you catch it?"

He blinked and let a warm smile spread across his features. "Yes, I did. No need to worry, I'm sure he was the only one." Myungsoo stood, smoothly sliding the mouse into one hand and hiding it behind his back as he moved forward towards his girlfriend.

"You all ready to go?"

Suzy let her hand rest against her chest as she beamed up at him. "Yep! I was just waiting for you!"

Letting his free hand play with her hair, Myungsoo gently kissed her forehead. "How about you go pull the car out front and I'll get rid of the mouse, hm? I'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay, sounds good." She brushed her lips against his and skipped out of the room humming.

When he was sure she was gone, he brought his hand around and opened it slowly. Staring down at the mouse as it began to flicker it's ear nervously back and forth, he tried not to shake as he whispered his thoughts out loud fearfully,

"What is going on?"

-v-v-v-

Wando, South Korea

"Is it asleep?"

"The readings say it is."

The pair in the lab coats looked down at their metal clipboard, one taping the holographic screen every once in a while to change the page.

"Its readings did fairly well today. Look at its improvement in its control. Amazing!"

The screen flickered back to the first page, the glowing words just visible in the dark hallway.

_Subject: Subject X-00227-342, Lee Howon  
_  
A sudden spike in the subject's heart rate was the only warning they got before the man threw his body at his cell doors, yelling, his eyes wild.

"Let me out, damn you!"

The two scientists stumbled back in shock and fear, before the first recovered and held out metal pole that had hung on the wall previously. The tip lightly hit the man's chest, but sent him flying backwards into the wall, sparks jumping from his body. Groaning, he held his head, rubbing his temples. He tried to get up but failed, crumbling to the ground.

Raising his nose in the air and turning away from the stench of burnt flesh, the man pushed a button on the wall. A vacuum of air whooshed through the corridor, taking the offensive smell away, and leaving the injured man to hug his aching chest to himself.

"Subject 342, this is your third offense this month. Have another, and we'll severely punish you." Turning away, the scientist stormed down the hall, his companion scuttling at his heels.

Pulling himself up as he heard the corridor's thick steel door shut behind the two, Subject X-00227-342 dragged himself painfully towards the edges of his cell. Reaching a shaking hand through the bars, he gently felt around until he felt a cold metal card. Nudging it closer, while still rubbing his chest with his other hand, he tried to pick it up with his damaged fingernails. It was a difficult process, as they were stubby and ragged from the long hours of him clawing at the walls. Eventually he held it up, using the light from the holographic screen on the podium near his confinement area.

From the ID picture on the card, it belonged to the less bold of the two scientists, the one who had followed the other around like a dog on a leash. The man felt a smirk begin to curl his lips, the closest thing he had to a smile in years. The little metal rectangle was the man's access card, allowing him to enter the Institute, open the doors that led to the cells, and even open the cages themselves.

He had been waiting for an opportunity like this.

Reaching throw the bars gingerly, he slid it through the card reader. A low buzz and several clicks later, and the door swung open. As if in a dream, the man slowly stepped out of his confinement, his eyes darting about for the first sign of danger.

He relaxed after a few minutes as no bells rang or lights flashed warningly. Instead of bolting for the nearest air duct, Subject X-00227-342 raised his hands in front of his face and stared at them. A warm pulsing feeling throbbed at his veins. The cage had restricted him in more ways than one. With a quick flex of his fingers, a burst of flames appeared and began to wind itself around his hand gently.

"Finally...," He whispered, a smile creeping onto his lips as his eyes remained glazed over with the crazed look. "Let's see how much I've _truly_ improved..."

-v-v-v-

Gyeonggi, South Korea

The boy watched the chaos unfold on the holograph screen in fascination, his mouth hanging open.

"Dongwoo, what have I told you about watching that kind of news on the TV?" His mother tsked as she entering the room.

"Mom, what's going on?" He pointed as he looked at her with confusion, clearly not hearing her.

Frowning, she moved closer as her son turned up the sound.

"-millions of dollars were spent on this Institute when it was built in 2185. Used for the Scientific good of humanity, it is one of many scattered across the globe. Unfortunately it appears as if its legacy is drawing to a close. An explosion rocked the foundations of this building about an hour ago, demolishing half of it. The flames are too strong for the firefighters and the building is growing increasingly unsteady making it dangerous for people to enter. An unknown number of victims are still trapped within however. Though officials have yet to release a statement, many believe to be the result of a terrorist attack, or even an S4S1-"

Dongwoo blinked as the screen disappeared, turning around look at his mother. She held the remote in a firm grip, even though her face was ashen.

Silence settled over the room, before it was interrupted by the sound of claws clicking against the ground. A small fuzzy puppy ran over to the boy, who gently drew him onto his lap and began to run a hand through his fur.

"Mom..."

She inhaled deeply, letting her arm drop and placing the remote back onto the table. "Yes?"

"Was he talking about the S4S16s? The new mutants?" He didn't seem to notice his mother tensing up. "Why does everyone hate them? Is this why? Is it because of the war? Are they like aliens?"

The rush of questions stunned the woman for a second before she chuckled. "Dongwoo you ask so many questions; you sound like a child, and yet you're 19." Settling onto the ground beside him and petting the dog, she relaxed back against the sofa and sighed.

"Yes, he was talking about…about the S4S16s. But Honey," She met her son's eyes, her gaze focused. "Never call them that. Or treat them oddly. They're normal people…just a little more special. Alright? Promise me."

Dongwoo gazed at her with wide eyes while nodding his head earnestly. "Yes mom, I promise."

Laughing quietly despite her initial soberness, the woman slowly stood up and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good, you better keep that promise."

"I will, mom!"

-v-v-v-

Wando, South Korea

The sound of explosions shook the air, nearly knocking Sunggyu off his feet. He stumbled back as a wave of heat slammed into him, the fiery destruction nearly 100 feet away. Large flames licked the evening sky and the sound of glass shattering and screams split the air.

"No…no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" He shook his head, his eyes widening in horror. "NO!" He screamed, falling to his knees as the ground rumbled in reply. Half the institute in front of him had collapsed already, caving in on itself and its inhabitants. Cries for help continued to be heard despite the roaring flames and piercing sirens while firemen tried helplessly to put out the flame.

"NO!" Grabbing his hair in his hands, Sunggyu yelled until his throat throbbed in pain and his head felt like it was going to split.

It took him a few minutes to realise there was a hand resting on his shoulder. "Hyung…hyung, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now." Sungyeol leaned over to speak softly to the older boy, while he attempted to brace the body he held against his right side.

"Sungyeol…I've failed…again," tears streaked down his face, and the other boy looked away as the lump in his throat grew.

"Sunggyu, we saved one. We saved one of us, and that's better than nothing. But we have to get him back to Tablo, fast. He doesn't look okay…and us staying here isn't going to change anything."

The man silently stared at the wreckage, two twin tracks trailing from his eyes through the dust on his face to his jawline. Sungyeol wasn't sure of what to do: his hyung looked so broken, and he didn't want to disturb his mourning; they both knew they were going to have to leave in a matter of minutes and wouldn't be able to help anyone. The investigators would be coming around looking for suspicious people, and they couldn't chance being discovered. The young man leaning against him was growing fainter with each passing moment, his breaths shallow, and his face gray. Usually Sunggyu took control of the situation no matter what, but he did nothing as Sungyeol grew more and more anxious.

The boy glanced to his left and inhaled sharply, moving to jostle the older boy, " Hyung, we have to go! The cops are coming this way." Sure enough, the men in uniforms were making their way through the rubble towards the three teenagers.

Gritting his teeth when he didn't receive a response, Sungyeol grabbed Sunggyu's arm in a tight grit and closed his eyes. Focusing hard, he pulled the stranger closer while he echoed the action in his mind, tugging a handful of invisible strings together. Thinking of home, he took a deep breath and let go. A loud snap bit at his ears and the world spun for a moment before it shifted back into place. Gasping for breath, he opened his eyes as the air grew comfortably warm and the sound of a friendly, crackling fire could be heard.

He was standing in an immense library, books going up several floors worth of space. A fire burned carefully in it hearth behind him, and a large dining table stretched out before him, covered in papers and various dishes. Matching oak chairs were arranged in different areas, some tucked neatly against the table, while others were sitting a few feet away, crookedly. A long, green oriental carpet brushed against the thin soles of his worn boots. Relaxing his shoulders, he let the disoriented Sunggyu slip from his grasp, before recalling at the last second he had an additional passenger. Just managing to catch the man before he hit the carpet, the welcoming voice of his friend echoed across the room.

"Yeollie!" Sungjong ran across the room, his face worried. "Where's hyun-" He cut himself off as he noticed the man panting near Sungyeol's feet. "Is…is he okay?" He slowed down to a jog before stopping before them, reaching out one hand to the older boy.

"He's fine, just in shock. I need your help." Moving away from the fireplace, the teleporter headed towards the table. With one sweeping motion with his arm, he sent dishes, books and papers flying, freeing up enough space to pull the stranger onto the table.

"I think he's in shock, but not the normal kind," Sungyeol glanced over at Sunggyu, whose face was slowly gaining more color, before turning back to Sungjong. "Can you fix him up? Until he's stable, then we can just take him to our infirmary."

Nodding, a spark of determination glowing in his eyes, the younger boy turned to his patient and held his hands out over the body, furrowing his brow. A moment later, a glow appeared around his fingertips, a soft humming settling over the air soothingly.

Tablo appeared next to him, two more men beside him. One, who Sungyeol recognised as Mithra, moved to help Sunggyu up, who appeared to have recovered from his breakdown, though he looked years older for it. The other, Tukutz, stood next to Sungjong and let a hand rest on his shoulder. Only from experience did Sungyeol know he was giving the younger boy energy; a good thing too, because Sungjong was going to need it.

"Sungyeol, what happened?" Blinking, he turned to Tablo and opened his mouth. He almost couldn't seem to process everything that had happened today.

It had all started going wrong when Tablo had called them up on their phones. They had been waiting outside of Tottori's Science Institute for a few hours before Sunggyu gave him the go ahead to initiate the break in. Using Sunggyu's ability, they managed to enter with little to no notice. He could remember exactly where they had gone: the 3rd wing, on the 5th floor, down to the 11th corridor, and it was supposed to be cell #2015. But, when they had gotten to the 5th floor, the 11th corridor was in the wrong place according to Sunggyu. Suddenly his phone had ringed, and Tablo was on the line. He told them that they had gone to the wrong place: the Institute had already been blown up by the mutant. The pair had freaked out, thinking maybe at first they were stuck in a burning building. They had run down to the corridor and opened the door. A rather gristly sight was before them; the whole hallway was spotless except for the area in front of the one occupied cell. Meaty chunks of gore splattered the floors and walls, and only the tattered remains of clothing hinting at the idea of it once being a person. Sungyeol had thrown up at the smell and sight, clutching his phone close, while Sunggyu cautiously approached the cell. He had found the man lying unconscious and mostly nude, his arms slick with blood that was not his own.

Taking his pulse and noticing his other injuries and scars, Sunggyu had taken the man from his cell, only pausing to download the file from the active podium in front of the cage. It was only till he was a few feet in front of Sungyeol when they realised Tablo was still trying to tell them something. It turns out they were in the completely wrong building. And the wrong State.

The Institute from Sunggyu's vision as actually one in Wando, South Korea; he had seen kanji and after Tablo had translated it originally, it had mention the Tottori Institute, in Japan, hence why they had gone there. But their simple mistake had cost hundreds of lives, both human and mutant. Shocked, they had teleported several times to male it over to Wando's Institute of Science without breaks, minutes after it had met its destruction.

After he had finished telling Tablo the story, the older man had moved over to Sunggyu, who wordlessly handed him his phone. Taking it, the man flipped it over and pulled out its memory drive, a small cylinder, and gave the device back to its owner.

"We better find out who we picked up instead. If what you said is true, he could be dangerous." He sent a warning look over to Mithra, who stepped closer to the unconscious boy. Pulling a small, flat box from his pocket, Tablo flipped it open and tapped out a code on its blank pad. Inserting the cylinder in its side, a holographic screen appeared over it, flickering with data. Narrowing his eyes at it, the man reached out and selected a line. It glowed once before vanishing; a picture of the boy appeared and a screen full of information on him; the exact data from the Institute.

Holding the holographic box closer to the body so the picture was next to the boy's face, Tablo let out a low hum. Sungyeol and Sungjong exchanged a look as Tukutz seemed to read their mind.

"What's his name?" He asked his voice quiet against the stifling atmosphere.

Tapping the screen to enlarge the picture, the man answered,

"Nam Woohyun."

A_A_A_A_A_A_A

**A/N**  
**Okay, so I'll admit, some of the cliffhangers and certain scenes will have much more impact if you knew who the characters were. Its fun to do something kind of dramatic and then say a name, look at the reader, and wiggle your eyebrows like "HUH? HUH? Now HE'S join! It's good huh! That's what his characters like in the story!" It makes me all excited and fuzzy and warm when I can connect with the readers over characters we know, hehe.**

**But again, it's not required to know who they are; the cliffhangers and certain scenes will leave an impact for others as well, like a hint of what is to come, or who to be afraid for or of. I'm really interested to see how people like this story. I will be adding the additional 3 chapters I have uploaded to the other sites within the next few days. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I also have pictures that I drew of characters in certain clothing. Fashion becomes a bit more vague in the future. I'll put my DeviantArt account info over on my profile if anyone is interested.**

**My idea was that in the future (in case some didn't notice, this takes place in 2264. Well, these flashbacks don't, but it will in the future chapters.) the world has been over populated, which will lead to the sudden increase in 'slums': areas that use to be considered normal or even 'fancy' become over run and ragged due to the population growing. Picture your own city, with it's big apartment buildings and shiny condos and workspaces.**

**Now picture it with this filter; the glass, brick, stone has become filthy, grime getting into the cracks and mold trickling down the sides. Graffiti litters the walls, layers of paint and dirt created a dingy rainbow. One building has it's wall knocked down partially, exposing it's 5th floor to the world, while a crude wooden platform as been sloppily constructed out of its side, someone's attempt to create more space on the already crowded floor of the building. Tattered blankets and grubby tarps make flimsy tents as they're pitched against the sides of buildings and hanging over walls. Lines of rope lace their way from apartments to condos, used to hang laundry for the people. The streets are filthy, covered in human soil, mud, and trash, garbage bins long forgotten, buried in their own little mountains of trash. Now take everything you pictured and multiple it by a thousand; that is what the slums have become. Homes to the poor, the ragged, the lost and the lonely. To the mutants.**

**You may say, why hasn't the government done anything about it?! Well, it has. But not in the way you expected. Like icebergs moving across the land, the cities have grown. As the old city hall had begun to get buried in the filth of the slums, the city built a new one on the outskirts, far away. They repeated this process, with shiny, new work places, new apartments, new condos and stores. The city grew beautiful again, while what they use to consider their 'gem', the old downtown, was lost in decay of the slums. And so time went by like that, and thats how the cities continued to grow for the next couple of hundreds of years.**

**Now! My A/N are very rarely this long. I just wanted to help some picture the world this is taking place in. I will reply to comments, and whatnot on my account. I will also be leaving my email, so feel free to private message me if you don't feel comfortable saying something others could see. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you choose to follow me on this adventure of a story, I look forward to your company!**

**Sincerely,**

**WhosThere13**


	2. Chapter 1

July 6, 2264  
Cheonju, South Korea  
The Yongsu Subway  
4:08 PM

_"Current Location: Cheonju. Please exit in an orderly fashion and have a nice day. Next location: Pyeongtaek."_

The warm summer air mixed with the decaying scent of the subway, leaving a tangy sick smell to filter through the station. The walls were dented and stained brown from mistreatment, their original coat of coal black paint barely visible under the assorted posters that were layered over it.

As she trudged towards the waiting doors of the train clutching her grocery bags, Ji Ae's eye caught one of the more brightly colored posters. Flamboyantly yellow and bearing the words, 'WANTED: TABLO, WARNING LEVEL: CODE RED, CLASSIFICATION: S4S16, PERSECUTION: HOUSING S4S16s', in a bright red, and a picture of the criminal placed below them, the poster was one of the most attention grabbing on the wall.

Rolling her eyes and turning away, Ji Ae picked up the pace, dodging around people. Unfortunately the doors began to close, signalling the train was about to leave. If it did, she'd have to wait an hour for another cross-country train to appear, and even longer for the tram she had to transfer to half way through her trip.

"Wait!" She yelled, only a few feet from the door. A foot appeared from within the train, blocking the door from shutting and securing her ticket home. Panting out a 'thank you' to the young man who had helped her, Ji Ae made her way over to one of the open window seats and sat down. She definitely needed to set her alarm earlier.

The bright picture mocked her from across the station, and as the train began to move, a few more posters dragged her eye across the wall. They were nothing new to her, as they were recognisable across the country for their design as wanted posters, warning every one of criminals and S4S16s within the area. The S4S16s always received a code red warning, labelling them the most dangerous and the least approachable for citizens. The Hunters were usually the ones who went after them directly.

The S4S16s on the posters were nothing new either, just the usual assortment consisting of Tablo and two known S4S16 gangs within Korea, who had named themselves 'Infinite' and 'Beast'. Occasionally, a poster would go up that would have a picture of one of the gang members specifically, but it was usually ripped down later that day. Ji Ae suspected the S4S16s of stealing them; if their pictures weren't up, it could keep them from being noticed too much.

The train pulled out of the station and the cover from daylight, bringing the city into view. Daegu was massive in size, sprawling into the distance for miles. Tram lines could be seen linking through the air like snakes, around buildings and over streets, all above ground.  
The increase of population in the past hundred years left the city unprepared. Buildings were sloppily constructed on top of old ones, and the city capital moved to the newest and prettiest section of Daegu, leaving the old capital to the slums. The clearly defined sections of slum and proper living was nothing new; a few of South Korea's other cities suffered the same fate, as did many others around the world. Nothing surprising there, but it didn't make it any less ugly to notice.

The train rumbled slightly, shaking the car Ji Ae was settled in. A rolled-up ball of paper fell against her shin and she scooped it up curiously. Unfolding it on her lap, the girl wrinkled her nose. It was just another pamphlet on the S4S16s. Korea had gone crazy in handing them out within the past few years; the government was insistent on everyone knowing everything they could about the new mutants. Though Ji Ae had never seen a mutant, she already felt a deep sense of hatred towards the creatures. The pamphlet cautioned her of their strengths and 'Powers', as they were called: basically, their mutant super powers. It told a few stories of various encounters between average citizens and the horrible S4S16s, almost all of the tales ending in the human's grisly demise. The last one ended with the Hunter coming to save the day and protecting the city against the demonic-looking S4S16 pictured below.

Ji Ae wasn't stupid; she knew the S4S16s didn't necessarily look like hell beasts, and she recognised propaganda when she saw it. But there were stories...stories told by word of mouth, and from those she trusted, who _**had**_ seen the S4S16s, and interacted with them. The mutants were ruthless killers, doing anything to survive, living like wild animals in the slums; there were reasons the slums were feared so greatly by those within the cities.

The burning feeling of another's stare brought Ji Ae out of her thoughts. Blinking, she shook her head and looked up. The man who had held the door open for her sat across the aisle and diagonal from her, his eyes flickering nervously between the window and her general direction. It was hard to read his expression, as his hood was up and a scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face. Peering closer, she cocked her head to the side before it hit her; that's why he looked so familiar! His clothes belonged to one of the two remaining clans in South Korea.

With the sudden shock of all the new things in the past few hundred years, people began to look for comfort in each other and the past, when things has been simple. That meant today's fashion wasn't a specific style, as everyone dressed based on different time periods, places, and family history.

While many of South Korea's family clans faded away, two remain strong, the Lee and the Dwayoung. The man was clearly bearing the Lee fashion and colors, which were very Arabian styled and unusual. Though, Ji Ae realised, she wouldn't be surprised if she lost him in a crowd; the Lee Clan was strong and had many members, and their family colours melted into the background easily.

Try as she might, she couldn't catch his eyes, and ended up staring at him for several moments before giving up. Relaxing against her seat and leaning her head against the window, she let her eyelids droop until drowsiness pulled at her mind. Seconds later she was drifting away, the rattle of the train rocking her to sleep.

-v-v-v-

July 6, 2264

Paris, France  
Saint-Denis Commune

10:18 AM

"NO!"

With a shrill scream, Shin Sanghee scrambled to sit up, sweat pouring off her brow and her chest heaving as her lungs fought for air. The darkness of the room pulled at her senses, the curtains drawn tightly shut and all the lights off. Sobs began to overtake her, scratching at her raw throat and shaking her body. Curling into a ball as her bed sheet pooled around her forgotten, the young girl tried to calm her nerves and control her crying. Eventually she regained some of her self control and despite the fierce opposition her common sense was giving her, she attempted to recall what had just happened.

The dream seemed just like the others, starting with the same scenario. She was in a tram station, packed to the brim with people, the air humming with conversation. Her feet were glued to the ground as she stood in the center of the room, watching the people bustle by her, some jostling her shoulder without giving her a second glance. A tram arrived in front of her, a recorded voice echoing through the air and the usual exchange of people occurred, some going and some received. She heard laughter behind her, a little to the left, and though she couldn't turn her head, she recognised it coming from a young female. A business man waited impatiently ahead of her, checking his watch and making noises of discontent, scowling at no one in particular. An angry yell rose above the usual din of the station before it faded away to the background.

As she let her eyes rove about the scene, Sanghee felt a sense of comfort and familiarity; she somehow knew these people were real, and that somehow made her feel at ease. Warm air brushed against her face as more people poured into the station from the entrance, bringing the smell of damp air and exhaust. Everything was as it should be.

But then...it began. As familiar as the sight before her, a dreaded bell shattered the calm in the air and within her. Her eyes shot to the clock, as it blinked '07/06/2264 4:44 PM' and announced the arrival of another tram.

Only a few people within the crowd noticed the unusual timing of the train-it was too early, or perhaps it was too late for its arrival. The ground began to rumble, barely noticeable against the moving feet of the crowds. As her memory had begun to return, Sanghee felt panic and horror dawn upon her. This was wrong.

A tram whistle howled in the distance and the vibrations intensified. More bewilderment looks crossed people's face, and some began to appear uneasy. Another whistled sounded, this time much closer.

As if by magic, the crowd parted in front of Sanghee, revealing a boy, maybe 6 or 7, dressed in a glowing sky blue jacket. Clutching a small doll in his tiny hands, the child looked up to someone she couldn't see, his chubby face screwed up in confusion.

"Mommy...why is the floor moving?" His voice was high pitched and soft, emphasising his youth even more. Sanghee pulled at her feet in vain, struggling to run for the boy. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out, her lungs squeezing painfully from the effort.

His short hair rustled in a sudden breeze and he turned his head to the source, the tunnel in which the most recent tram had just appeared.

"Mommy?"

The whistle returned with vengeance, and the breeze became a shattering wind in a matter of seconds, the shaking ground sending some people tumbling like leaves. Suddenly a tram burst from the tunnel, going too fast, sparks jumping from the tracks, metal shrieking against metal. Time seemed to slow as Sanghee was forced to watch the accident unfold before her eyes; the speeding tram heading straight for the stalling one, people tripping and falling over each other to flee, some getting trampled in the process. Screams laced the air as the tram met its final destination, crashing head first into its fellow transport.

The sky blue boy was at first lost in the chaos, with people rushing by her in torrents and metal tossed through the air like missiles. The tram awkwardly folded itself around the back of the other, twisting and splitting into pieces as fire flared outwards from the joined pair. Time regained its normal flow, as an explosion shook the air, sending more debris in the air. One of the concrete pillars was knocked down as the trams tumbled over the barrier from the force of the impact, plowing down people like a bowling ball through pins. Yet another pillar was taken down as another blast split the air. The next time she saw the boy was with his family, just before the cement roof collapsed on top of them, silencing their screams of terror.

Dust obscured the air in front of Sanghee's face, sticking to her tear stained cheeks. Her throat felt like it was going to bleed and her legs felt weak from the strains she forced upon them uselessly. But there was nothing she could do, only to weakly fight against the bile rising in her throat. She couldn't even move her head, and waking up was out of the question.

Eventually the powder settled, giving back Sanghee's sight. What awaited her was all too recognizable; the station was silent, except for the sound of weeping, pained moans, the crackling of flames and creaking metal. The station's columns lay amongst the rubble, like fallen giants, concrete and metal wire scattered about. The trams lay far from her, near the edge of the untouched tracks on the other side of the station. Fires burned throughout the room, giving off the smell of singed clothing and metal and burnt flesh. Bodies were barely recognisable, half buried or missing limbs, all covered in a chalky layer of dust. A piece of sky blue material fluttered in the breeze a few feet from her, before being consumed by a nearby fire.

Nothing moved, except for a falling piece of the roof, which shattered upon impact with the ground. The sound caused Sanghee to flinch and inhale sharply, drawing her back to herself. A lump rose in her throat and her eyes stung as she continued to take in the scene. She was stood alone, the only survivor from the accident.

She stood alone.

-v-v-v-

Just as she got her sobbing under control again, she felt the vibrations of footsteps, before the light switched on in her room.

'Are you alright?'

She weakly smiled at the concerned look upon her mother's face, trying to hide how shaken she truly was.

'Yes, I'm alright. Just a nightmare.'

'Another one? Is it the same?' Her mother took another step into the room as her daughter shrugged casually.

'Yes.'

The older woman sighed, shaking her head, 'I told you the accident was mentally trying. Would a therapist help?'

Sanghee hastily turned her down. 'No, really, I'm fine. The accident doesn't have anything to do with the nightmares, really.'

About a week ago, on one of her father's business trips to Asia, Sanghee had gone on a walk with her mother and brother. She had ended up getting a little separated, and when she went looking for them, she realised they had crossed the street without her knowledge. In her haste to rejoin them, she had assumed the road was clear, as it was a pretty quiet area, and dashed across. Her carelessness ended up causing her to go flying when a car bumped into her as it screeched to a stop. A man with goggles had hurriedly gotten out of the vehicle and helped her up, but she was too embarrassed to do anything but wave him off, insisting she was alright. Only later had she told her family what had happened, and realised she had forgotten to get the strangers name and details. Her parents had been frantic over the accident, as neither of them had been there to see the full extent of what had happened, and blamed every problem Sanghee had recently upon it; including the nightmares.

As her mother made a movement to protest, Sanghee cut her off, 'Mom, I'm feeling a little tired. I had a late night last night. I think I can go back to sleep; don't worry about it, okay? I promise to tell you if I have any more nightmares, okay?' She faked a yawn and stretched her arms over her head pointedly, preparing for sleep once more.

Her mother sighed, and moved to help her daughter.

'Aw, come on Mom, I'm 20 now, you don't need to tuck me in anymore,' she smiled cheekily at her mother, trying to banish the grim look from her face.

It worked, as her mother just laughed softly and ruffled her hair. 'Oh, sweetheart, you're always going to be a child in my mind. Go to sleep, I'll come wake you in a few hours. I love you,' she kissed her daughter on the forehead to accent her point.

'Thanks mum, I love you too,' she continued to smile at her mother's retreating form until the lights went out and the door closed, leaving her in the dark once more.

Sitting up, the girl tried to think back to the dream again. She had noticed something rather odd about the reoccurring nightmares; in each dream there was a new detail. It was rare enough that she was getting them repeatedly, but it was even stranger that the new details in her dreams had been censored from her previous visions. She had a photographic memory, which was quite handy for situations like this, and when she had thought back to the other occurrences; they were missing specific details, like they were blurred out or just not there. With each passing dream, the central details were coming into focus, like a picture.

The first time, it was just a general dream. She didn't think there was anything unusual. The second one made it blatantly obvious though; there was sound, and it just brought the dream to life, making it as if it were real. She would be lying if she said she hadn't teared up a little before the accident had even happen. The third, and most recent dream, revealed the very details she had been hoping for.

During the second she heard conversation and the where the station was, thanks to the announcer. But it was the third dream that showed the time and date.

She slowly got out of bed and looked at her clock as it hummed, 10:27 AM. If her dreams were real, the accident would happen at today at 4:44 PM, at the Ilhwan Subway, at the Seoul National Park station.

Moving to her dresser, Sanghee picked up a watch, the one she had worn to Korea and had yet to turn it back to Frances' time zone. She had 2 hours; if she took the family's private jet she may get there in time, but was it even worth the shot? What if it was just all that? A dream?

Fiddling with the watch in her hand, the girl looked out the window. The dreams seemed so real...she made up her mind a moment later, wrapping the watch around her wrist with a determined look. She wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep until she had checked for the subway herself. Beside, worst case scenario, if it was real, then at least she'd know she tried. Least case, she'd have to find a damn good excuse for taking the jet's to Korea so randomly.

-v-v-v-

July 6, 2264

Paris, France

Le Bourget Airport

11:05 AM

As she stepped into the ancient airport, Sanghee looked around, in awe. The building had been redone and upgraded so many times over the many years it had been there, had several wings where jet flights were available for people with last minute business calls. Privately owned jets could be stored there, but it cost more money, so the Shin family generally had theirs placed in a storage building further from the airport so it didn't take up space along the airports wings. After she had called ahead to have the jet moved to the air strip so she could board, she had called the airport for rough details on the cost for her flight: the cost for the jet to be moved, for the pilot to fly the actual journey, the fue; needless to say, though the amount had lowered sufficiently over the years for a flight, the fee was still more than her own personal funds.

With a slightly guilty heart, but a clear head, she tapped into her father's bank card to purchase a last minute jet ticket. She'd need it to get into the airport's boarding wing and to give it to the pilot, despite it being privately owned, for security reasons.

"- ket and passpo-...please."

Blinking and shaking her head slightly, she was brought back to reality. Pulling out both the required items, she scanned them on the laser board while giving the 2 security robots a nervous smile. Not that they could see it anyways. A light turned green over her head as a laser scanned her for any bombs or dangerous weapons. Nothing appeared, so there was a _ding _and the bullet proof glass in front of her slid down, allowing her to walk further into the B Class Jet Wing. Tucking her video phone into her pocket and grabbing her notebook and pen, she jogged for Entrance 7.

A moment later the pilot came into view, a friendly looking man with a large pepper & salt mustache. He gave her a friendly wave when he noticed her and greeted her when she was within a few feet of him.

She smiled and waved back, "Leaving now?" She coughed and rubbed her throat while he nodded in response.

"Yes, Made...elle Shin, we can...ave as soon as you...sh."

She fought against the silly smile that threatened to take over her face; the pilot knew her name, fancy! She had never taken a flight by herself, so she had never directly spoken to the family's pilot. Instead she met his eyes, which were a brilliant blue, before answering, "Yes, leave as soon as possible, please."

He opened the door for her so she could enter while she handed him her ticket.

"Alright, ...joy your fli..."

She realised she hadn't relaxed until she settled against the leather seat within the jet. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and forced the tension to leave with it; it would take a few hours for her dad to realise the jet was missing, and even by then, she should have everything checked and be ready to go. Leaning back against the headrest, Sanghee forced her eyes closed; she might as well try and catch up on her sleep on the trip there.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

July 6, 2264  
Seoul, South Korea

Incheon Airport

4:32 PM

They landed an hour and 32 minutes later. Rushing off the jet, she yelled a quick 'good bye' and 'thank you' to the pilot before bolting head long for the entrance of the airport. Waving frantically, she managed to hail a taxi, and scrambled to get in without dropping her sketchbook and pencil.

"...ere to, miss?"

"The Seoul National Park Subway Station," She shot back quickly, before having a coughing attack. She wished she could call the police and warn them. But something told her they would just call her crazy and hang up. Or worse...they'd be suspicious, and think she was an S4S16.

Rubbing her throat, she checked the time on the dashboard of the car.

'4:34 PM'

She was cutting it too close.

10 minutes till the accident.

-v-v-v-v-v-

July 6, 2264  
Seoul, South Korea  
Seoul National Park Subway Station  
4:38 PM

One of the things Jinri definitely did not like about taking the tram was the crowds. Loud, annoying, rude, obnoxious; they were practically everything she hated in a person, times a hundred, as it was a group, not just a person.

Tightening her grip on her package, the young woman glowered at the people who shuffled off the tram in front of her at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted nothing more than to bulldoze through them, but something told her that'd be a bad idea and may create a mob-mentality against her. That wouldn't end well. Begrudgingly, she followed the person in front of her, taking baby steps, and holding back the urge to gag as a too-primly dressed woman drifted past with her thick perfume clogging the air. The moment she stepped off the tram she paused and took a deep breath, thanking the lord for the fresh air. Only to stop and once again fight the urge to gag-was that rain? The air felt and tasted damp-it definitely meant it was raining outside. She mentally took back the thanks she had given and cursed the heavens for her luck. Jinri didn't like many things, including rain.

The group behind her got impatient and someone was shoved into her; unfortunately her grip had also relaxed around her package, and the impact caused it to slip from her grasp. She tried to catch it but it hit the ground with a shattering thud, and skidded a few feet away, into the lively subway. With a gasp, she chased after it, and reached out to scoop it up. Only for it to get stepped on.

If the glass within the parcel wasn't broken before...well, there was no question now. As the foot lifted, Jinri grabbed at her item and stood up straight, glaring at the offender. The woman didn't seem to notice the angry look she was getting, as she continued on, moving with the mass of people. With an annoyed snarl, Jinri took after the girl with the braided dark brown hair. She had some difficulties keeping up, but eventually the stranger pulled away from the crowd and moved towards the back of the station, behind some of the distant pillars.

"YAH!" She yelled out angrily, marching towards the girl. The woman appeared a bit dazed, and was perhaps ignoring her, as she didn't acknowledge Jinri's presence until the girl was standing right in front of her.

"What's your problem?!" She snapped, her hands on her hips, while the stranger turned large eyes onto her.

"Excuse me?" her voice was quiet, but her annoyed look was a clear warning. Jinri chose to ignore it.

Holding up her damaged package, she waved it in front of the woman's face. "You stepped on my stuff! You broke it! It was a gift for a foreign friend and it was expensive-how are you going to make up for it?!" She growled, not afraid to get in the strangers face about the issue.

A bell rang through the air, but both girls ignored it.

The girl wrinkled her nose, "Look, I'm sorry, but how is this my fault? If it's so important, what was it doing on the ground, like a rug? Don't go blaming me! It's packed in there," She waved at the crowd, "There's barely room to brea-"

"That doesn't matter, you should have noticed the ground was uneven after you stepped on it." The other girl's eye widened as she grew more irritated at Jinri's interruption, "No apology or hesitation, huh? You have some nerve-"

A tram whistle cut through the air, silencing them both as the ground began to shake beneath them. "What the..."Jinri frowned. "Earthquake?"

The girl looked to across the station, her cheeks puffing out in thought as she furrowed her brow. The girl had to fight the urge to smack her with her useless present; she also hated when people did stupid cutesy things, like puff their cheeks. They both looked towards the same spot, at the tunnel diagonally across from them, where Jinri's and the girl's tram had arrived through minutes ago.

The shaking intensified, and the stranger shook her head, "I don't think so...it doesn't feel like one..." She began to back away, trying to get the furthest away from where they were staring. Swallowing, Jinri followed nervously, noting the looks of confusion making their way through the crowd.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Oh shit...is that a tram coming?"

Before the stranger could reply, there was a sudden _pop_noise and the world froze.

Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as her vision failed her, pitching her into complete darkness. A second later, there was a _crack_, and suddenly she could see again. Panting, she felt her heartbeat speed up as she met the other girl's gaze. The stranger's reaction was the same, with sweat beading on her forehead, and her face slightly flustered.

"What the hell was that?"

-v-v-v-v-v-

July 6, 2264  
Seoul, South Korea

Seoul National Park Station

4:41 PM

It was a miracle they had gotten to the station so fast. But as she exited from the taxi and paid the driver, she closed her eyes and felt a pang in her heart as she realised she had to make a decision.

If she left now, she would live for sure, and maybe her nightmares would go away and she could pretend nothing happened. Or she could head down to the underground station and try to clear as many people out as she could. If she went down, and she was too late...she would get killed, or seriously injured.

There was a chance that the nightmare could just be a nightmare-nothing more, nothing less. There was a chance that nothing was going to happen, and she had come to Seoul without telling any of her family members and by stealing her father's money, for no reason. She could just walk away-there was a chance.

The sound of the boy calling to his mother echoed in her head.

Opening her eyes, she narrowed them in determination. She did NOT want to take the chance of falling asleep tonight and waking to the _sound _of the boy wailing. She did NOT want to see him die again. She had, had ENOUGH of the nightmares of being the only survivor during the subway accident.

She took the stairs two at a time on her way down.

-v-v-v-v-

"Never mind that, what the hell is _**that**_!" The stranger snapped, clearly confused and heated, pointing behind Jinri.

The girl whipped around and felt her jaw drop at the sight. The platform that had been covered in hundreds of people...was empty. No one was there. The station appeared abandoned except for the lonely looking tram across from them. Yet, even as she thought that, two young men ran off of it, both panting, with smiles on their faces.

"Ready to go, hyung?" One with a Lee Clan hood asked, gesturing about him as the girl beside Jinri stiffened. "We got everyone, let's go!"

"Well, if you feel up to it-are Tukutz' batteries working?"

The boy waved him off, "Yeah, they're working awesomely. Can we go, please?"

The man with the goggles nodded, before stopping suddenly. "Wait. Something's wrong,"

-v-v-v-v-v-

When Sanghee had gone down the first level, she was incredibly confused to see hundreds of people milling about. Apparently, they had no idea what was going on either, as they all had the same baffled expressions on their faces. She paused-surely this many people wouldn't just be on the first level? Was this all the people on the station level? It was at that point she saw the young boy in the sky blue jacket, hugging his mother's leg fiercely, his little doll clutched in one hand.

There was no way! She hadn't warned anyone, so how would they have known when to flee?

Confused, she was unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, she made her mind up-she was going to check anyways, and if anyone was there, she would warn them!

She headed for the next flight.

-v-v-v-v-

"What?!" The boy scowled impatiently, his eyes narrowed as his head swung between the boy and looking about the station. "What's-"

"There are people here!" Goggles snapped with his eyes closed in concentration.

The other boy's mouth fell open. "What? Where?! But we got every-"

"Over there!" His eyes snapped open and he pointed towards Jinri and the girl. Another whistle, this time much closer.

The Lee Clan boy inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on the pair.

"What the hell?!" With a growl, he grabbed the boy and disappeared with a crack.

Before Jinri could even begin to think the dreaded word, the two boys appeared several feet before them, causing the other girl to gasp in surprise. The younger boy took a step towards them, though his eyes remained on the man with the goggles.

"Come on, Sunggyu, grab them, we have to go! The tram is-"

They were S4S16s. Jinri felt as if the ground had dropped out from beneath her. Her mind went blank even as fear began to claw at her.

"Wait! There...there's one more..."

The ground shook even harder, and suddenly, Jinri felt herself being tugged along by the girl.

"Come on! We have to go!" She hissed through clenched teeth as they ran for the stairs they had been standing almost directly under.

"Sunggyu!" The boy could be yelling in annoyance behind them.

"Wait...there she is..."

Suddenly, Jinri saw a girl with long almost red brown hair come flying down the stairs, like a bat out of hell. Her eyes were wide and she looked panicked when she saw them.

"Leave! Leave!" She shrieked, her voice hoarse, contradicting her pretty face.

As if to prove her statement, a thundering whistle tore through the air behind them and the ground rumbled fiercely in reply.

Jinri managed to toss one look over her should before she felt her jaw drop.

Another tram came barrelling through the tunnel, way too fast, heading straight for the tram they had just exited off of. Which was only about 10 meters away.

It didn't take a genius to realise the girls weren't going to make it; the inevitable calamity was just seconds away.

They were all going to die.

A_A_A_A_A_A

A/N

Hope you all liked it!

As some of my old readers can tell, this beginning scene is very familiar-in fact, I took some scenes word for word from the original. Well, you know what they say: if it isn't broken, don't fix it *shrug*

However, I still advise the New Beginning readers to NOT read the old story. It'll just ruin it for you all. Anyone here a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist? Yeah, think of it like that: both animes have their own flair and yet are fairly similar. That's what it's like here: both stories are different yet very similar in the beginning. I promise that'll change. In the mean time, please don't spoil it for yourselves by reading the original. And to my original readers, please don't spoil anything below ^^

Thank you to all the readers and subscribers! You are all very kind!

WhosThere13

P.S. I will be adding links to the scanned character designs ASAP: probably within the next 20 minutes or so. The process includes scanning the pictures, uploading them to a computer with the proper software (but it's very slow), saving them to a USB, putting them on the laptop I'm using at the moment (which is much faster), uploading them to my deviantart account, coming back here, editing the chapter and adding the links. I promise Sungyeol's and Sunggyu's design will be were this post is soon. I'll also include links and names of the ulzzang's (a pretty, internet model girl basically) for Jinri, Ji Ae and Mei ^^

P.S.S. I'll be uploading the Infinite character designs by order they are introduced. Example: Sunggyu and Sungyeol were in today's chapter, therefore their designs will be shown first. If you don't like their design, that's fine, just don't look at it-they're more so there so if you want help picturing them, it's available. Also because thats how I'm picturing them in my head. So yeah. Whooot!


End file.
